Taruhan Orang Mabuk
by Kaworu Naha ga bisa
Summary: Tsunade yang lagi mabuk taruhan buat pertandingan final Chunin. Taruhannya ngaco abis. Canon couples plus BorutoXSarada and very slight SasuNaru. Crackfic.


Disclaimer: Saya bukan yang punya Naruto. Kalo saya yang punya Naruto, ya...pairingnya masih sama (walau cinta segitiganya bakal lebih keliatan dan absurd). Jadi...hasilnya kurang lebih sama aja, sih...

Oh, ya. Ini kira-kira kejadiannya di Ujian Chunin pas Boruto dan Saradanya sudah berumur 13 tahun, tepatnya ujian kedua mereka.

Oke deh semuanya. Baca aja ya, fanfiksi pertama saya untuk Naruto, dan juga fanfiksi pertama saya yang berbahasa Indonesia!

* * *

"Hei kau!"

"Hmm?" Sontak si penjual taruhan itu menoleh ke arah wanita yang sudah cukup berumur, namun masih cantik dan awet muda berkat ilmu ninjutsunya. Hingga kini, misteri apakah payudaranya asli atau efek dari jutsunya merupakan misteri terbesar (dan terbodoh) kedua, tentunya setelah misteri di balik topengnya Hokage ke-enam, Kakashi Hatake.

"Ya." Sahut Tsunade yang sudah mabuk bin teler dari gelas sakenya yang kedua. Udah nenek-nenek masih main judi dan mabuk miras. Tobat dong... "Hei...kau masih buka taruhan buat ujian Chunin nanti?"

 _Hmmm...Tsunade, salah satu penjudi terburuk di seluruh Konoha, yang sampai sekarang berhutang padaku sebesar 1 juta ryo? Wah...bisa gua bales nih... Dasar, waktu gua pergoki dan tagih, malah pura-pura lagi mabuk ampe mukul gua ke langit._ Dengan senyuman yang picik itu, si bandar judi berbicara, "Oh, masih nyonya! Anda masih punya kesempatan untuk bertaruh di pertarungan final nanti."

"Hmm..oke deh...gua pilih...Boruto dan Sarada! Ya. Pasti tuh dua anak yang bakalan jadi nomor satu nanti."

"Oh, dua anak itu. Wah, kayaknya kebanyakan milih dua orang itu nyonya!" Gimana kagak, wong dua-duanya anak dari campuran famili Ninja paling ternama. Apalagi sekarang Boruto sudah bisa mengaktifkan Byakugannya ditambah jurus unik matanya sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau anda pilih yang lain, seperti Inojin Yamanaka atau Mitsuki biar hasil taruhannya lebih tinggi lagi kalau menang?"

"Hei. Kau mau menipuku ya? Sejeleknya gue di bidang judi, gue ini...eh...oke, ane emang orang paling nggak beruntung di dunia pertaruhan, tapi aku masih punya otak tau! Dan semabuk-mabuknya pikiran ini, aku masih ingat kalau keduanya merupakan shinobi muda paling bertalenta!" Tsunade pun mencak-mencak sampai hampir ngancurin kursi didekatnya.

"Bu...bukan begitu nyonya..." Si bandar judi pun mencoba minta maaf biar tidak dijotosin Tsunade. Masih inget dia sama pukulan maut itu. Tapi tepatnya dia masih sayang nyawa sih...

"Tapi lu bener juga sih..." Tsunade pun mencoba berpikir lagi. Mendadak, otaknya yang sudah terkotori oleh alkohol itu bekerja dengan benar sebelum kembali ke kondisi telernya. "Oke. Kita tambah prediksi-prediksi lainnya biar tambah maknyus! Biar gua bisa bayarin semua utang gue! Pilihan gua tetep Boruto dan Sarada, tapi hasilnya bakal...imbang? Ya. Imbang! Dan imbangnya karena mereka genjatan senjata!"

Nah, si Tsunade mulai nyasar. Pertarungan buah hati dari dua orang lelaki paling berpengaruh di Konoha, yang sudah menjadi rival seumur hidup mereka, hanya diakhiri dengan hasil imbang yang disetujui kedua pihak? Plis deh. Mimpi! "Oh, nyonya berani sekali. Hampir semuanya memilih pemenang dari pertarungan final ini."

"Iya dong. Tsunade!"

"Ada tambahan lain nyonya?" Tanya si bandar yang juga merangkap lintah darat ini sembari memberikan segelas sake lagi ke Tsunade. Biar tambah ngaco orangnya.

"Oh, ya iya! Inget kan kalau dulu ada rumor kalau Sasuke dan Naruto itu, eh...gay bin homo?"

"Tentu saja nyonya." Sang bandar sekarang punya hati yang berbunga-bunga. Makin ngawur Tsunade, makin untung dia. "Sekarang pun masih ada taruhan mengenai 'perasaan terselubung antara Hokage dan teman terdekatnya itu', seperti rumor kalau keduanya diam-diam bercumbu di belakang istri mereka setiap kali ada misi rahasia. Apalagi keduanya akhir-akhir ini jarang berada di rumahnya."

"Nah, kalau gua, pairingnya normal! Pasti tuh Boruto dan Sarada punya feeling di antara mereka berdua!" Entah dari mana jiwa mak comblangnya Tsunade keluar. Pasti habis dia jadi kurang kerjaan habis pensiun dari posisinya sebagai Hokage. "Dan cinta mereka bakal bikin mereka tidak ingin melukai satu sama lain!"

"Hmm...tapi jika begitu, pasti akan terlihat mencolok hubungan antara mereka berdua, dan meski banyaknya reporter dadakan bin nekat di Konoha, hingga sekarang tidak ada satupun foto yang memberikan konfirmasi adanya hubungan khusus antara mereka berdua." Sang bandar mengutarakan opininya kepada si wanita mabuk itu.

"Bener juga ya..." Otak Tsunade pun berputar-putar lagi untuk mencari solusinya, dan dia pun hampir muntah gara-gara mabuk. Tapi ajaibnya, masih saja dapat ide itu otak. "Oh, ya! Pastinya mereka cukup cerdas untuk menyembunyikan fakta kalau mereka itu pacaran. Dan pertarungan pun bakal tetap berlangsung!"

"Wah. Betul juga." Sang tengkulak pura-pura mengiyakan Tsunade. "Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa imbang nanti?"

"Eh..." Sang keturunan Senju dan Uzumaki ini pun bingung mendengar pertanyaan si bandar. Otaknya yang dari tadi dipacu sekeras-kerasnya untuk tetap bekerja prima pun konslet dan mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak logis. "Mereka bakalan kepergok nyuri ciuman di final nanti! Dua-duanya nyerah gara-gara malu!"

Si bandar pun langsung ngakak sampai terkentut-kentut mendengar imajinasi Tsunade tadi. Tsunade pun menambahkan lagi hasil pemikirannya. "Setelahnya, Sasuke Uchiha bakal nyunat Boruto pake Chidori! Lalu dia nyium Naruto!"

Kontan, sang bandar judi tambah keras ngakaknya sampai air mata dan tenggorokannya kering gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa. "Su..aahhahahahha! Sudah, sudah...hihihihi cukup, nyonya..."

"Tuh, taruhan gua! Bisa diterima-hiks!- akal sehat kan?"

Masih cekikikan, si bandar mencoba untuk tidak keceplosan berteriak 'mana mungkin!'. "Hihihi...tentu saja nyonya. Taruhannya-hahaha...berapa yang anda taruhkan di sini?"

"Sepuluh juta Ryo!" Tsunade langsung berteriak. Tentu saja si bandar senang banget. "Bakal balik modal berapa kali lipat nih?"

"Wah, nyonya. Dengan taruhan se...bombastis ini, anda bisa dapat puluhan ribu kali lipat. Jutaan, bahkan."

"Seriusan lu?" Tsunade pun ikut girang, tanpa sadar kalau dia sudah dikibulin.

"Saya jamin."

"Oke deh! Deal! Mana kertas buktinya?"

Sang bandar pun segera memberikan kertas bukti taruhan Tsunade, dan dengan sempoyongannya, dia mengambil kertas yang sudah dibubuhi oleh tanda tangan dan keterangan tambahan dari ketua bandar tersebut. Sembari cengingisan, si bandar pun mulai berimajinasi akan uang yang bakal dia terima nanti. Oh, dunia ini sungguh indah...

Imajinasinya akan banyaknya barang yang bisa ia beli pun terhenti ketika ia mendengar bunyi barang pecah. Ia pun melihat ke arah dimana tempat kejadian perpecahan terjadi, dan ia melihat tubuh Tsunade tergeletak di antara pecahan vas seharga 200 ribu ryo-nya.

 _I...Itu bukan pertanda buruk, kan?_

* * *

 _Mati aku...  
_

Gimana kagak mampus? Taruhan Tsunade ternyata bener kejadian!

Pertarungan akbar yang berlangsung kemarin itu pun berlangsung dengan hebatnya. Meski keduanya tidak menggunakan jurus terhebatnya untuk alasan menghindari luka serius yang tidak diinginkan, pertarungan tetap berlangsung sengit. Sesuai dengan antisipasi dari semua orang terhadap pertarungan antara remaja berdarah campuran Uzumaki dan Hyuga melawan Uchiha termuda ini. Kecerdasan mereka pun terlihat dari lihainya mereka menghindari dan membalas serangan masing-masing, tentunya hasil dari petualangan mereka bersama-sama.

Meski demikian, tentunya Sasuke yang matanya lihai bahkan tanpa mengaktifkan Sharingannya bisa melihat bahwa ada yang salah dari pertarungan ini; ia memiliki firasat bahwa kedua petarung tidak mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya, meski ia sendiri tidak tahu benar seberapa kuat anaknya ataupun si Boruto yang ia latih sendiri karena selama 4 bulan terakhir ia selalu berada di luar Konoha untuk misinya. Dan kenapa mereka menggunakan bom asap lebih banyak dari biasanya? Dan kenapa mereka selalu terengah-engah setelah asapnya mulai menghilang?

Dan di bom asap yang ke-empat, yang menghilang lebih cepat dari biasanya akibat dari angin kencang dadakan, jawaban atas misteri itu pun terjawab, ketika si rambut pantat ayam melihat anaknya bermesra-mesraan dengan anaknya dobe; Sarada duduk di pangkuan Boruto yang awalnya tersudut di dinding dari jurus bola apinya. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka sedang beradu lidah dengan intensnya, tangan Sarada menjamahi badan dan rambut pacar sembunyiannya, sedangkan jemari Boruto bermain-main dengan rambut sang gadis Uchiha...dan bokongnya.

Kejadian selanjutnya pun Tsunade berhasil tebak pula, walau bisa ditebak hanya garis besarnya saja sih. Tepatnya, Sasuke turun ke arena dan berniat untuk mencincang kemaluannya Boruto sampai tak bersisa dengan pedang chidorinya. Tentu sang Hokage juga terjun ke lapangan untuk melindungi anaknya yang sudah komat kamit baca doa agar Sarada diberikan calon suami yang sama keren, jago, ganteng dan kayanya dengan dia kalau dia sampai mati gara-gara dicincang Sasuke (Sarada hampir saja tidak jadi melindungi Boruto karena jijik mendengar kenarsisannya itu, tapi keinget kalau doanya cuma meminta yang terbaik buat Sarada meski isinya tetep ngebangga-banggain diri sendiri).

Malu-maluin? Kejadian selanjutnya lebih nista lagi.

Sebelum Hinata berhasil meminta suaminya dan rivalnya untuk berhenti bertarung dan berpikir jernih untuk mencari solusi yang terbaik, Sakura Uchiha sudah menemukan solusi untuk menghentikan pertarungan yang berpotensi meluluh lantakan kampung ini; memukul suaminya sendiri dari belakang hingga pingsan.

Sayangnya, kondisi kejiwaannya yang shok akibat kejadian barusan membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengukur kekuatannya sendiri dengan benar, dan bukannya cuma membuat suaminya langsung terjatuh ke tanah, hasilnya malah Sasuke terhempas ke depan dengan kerasnya...

Dan terpaksa mengalami ulang ciuman pertamanya.

Tentunya pers menjadi hiruk pikuk setelah itu, baik yang mengurai fakta maupun gosip. Foto-foto profesional dan amatir yang dapat mengambil berbagai sudut dari detik-detik kejadian paling memalukan di ujian Chunin itupun menjadi komoditas berharga dan terhangat, mulai dari foto untaian saliva antara mulut Sarada dan Boruto, foto sebelumnya yang memperlihatkan dua lidah yang saling adu ketangkasan antara kedua genin yang memang tergolong idaman dari masing-masing lawan jenis, jepretan Boruto yang bersimpuh sambil komat kamit dengan ayah pacarnya di sisi lain foto, mendatangi dirinya sembari membawa pedang berlistrik dengan niat memotong kemaluannya sampai hangus, hingga yang paling panas dan diburu-buru:

Gambar sang Hokage pasang wajah terkejut, tidak sengaja tercium oleh sang Uchiha rivalnya.

Hari setelahnya tidak kalah gilanya; Pers terus mengerubungi rumah Uchiha dan Uzumaki, meminta pertanyaan atas kejadian kemarin, mulai dari sekedar pertanyaan standar hingga spekulasi bahwa semuanya hanyalah manipulasi bisnis perjudian dan meminta konfirmasi hubungan sesungguhnya antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Sarada mengurung diri di kamarnya gara-gara kombinasi dirinya dan malu dan kemarahannya akibat ayahnya kabur dari rumah. Alasannya sih karena ada misi dadakan. Padahal semua orang tahu kalau dia malunya setengah mati sampai mendingan jadi budak nistanya Orochimaru lagi. Waktu didatangin Boruto dia malah dikasih tonjokan sampai mental tiga rumah. Padahal dia cuma mau bilang kalau ayahnya juga kabur, alasannya ada kerjaan dari Killer B buat kerja sama bikin rekaman antar kampung.

Oh, Naruto. Mana ada yang mau bikin rekaman rap sama Hulk Hogan kecampur tinta gurita dengan pita suara kegencet tikus itu? Bikin alasan yang lebih bagus lagi apa?! Belum lagi dia juga bawa kabur istrinya yang dari kemarin penyakit pingsannya kambuh lagi saking malunya.

Tapi apa pedulinya sang bandar judi itu? Toh, dia sekarang harus ngurus hutangnya ke Tsunade yang 700 Trilyun Ryo itu.

 _Bangke! Dapat uang segitu dari mana coba?_

"Tuan bandar!"

 _Mampus! Si nenek-nenek dateng!_

Sang bandar pun kabur dari rumahnya, meninggalkan Tsunade yang terus mengetok pintunya tanpa mengetahui bahwa si empunya sudah kabur berkat segel anti deteksi chakra itu. Setelah beberapa menit ia meninggalkan rumahnya untuk pergi ke dunia antah berantah layaknya Sasuke, mungkin permanen buat dirinya, akhirnya mantan Hokage itu mengutarakan niatnya.

"Tuan bandar! Bisa kita lupakan utang piutang diantara kita berdua saja sebagai gantinya? Kalau saya betul-betul dapat uangnya, ekonomi dunia Ninja akan hancur..."

Ups. Salah paham lagi.

* * *

Review ya! Flame boleh, asal bermutu.

Juga, inspirasinya berasal dari The Other Kind of Tension.


End file.
